Molayne/Games/Quotes/SM
Mount Hokulani :"You're still as fired up as ever, eh, 'Royal'?" :"But I was the captain once, my masked friend." :"It's , right? Thanks for coming all the way up Hokulani to visit us. But our Captain Sophocles is a busy young man. Always calculating comets' paths or working on that Festival Plaza thing of his..." :"So I'll just determine whether you're qualified to take on the trial." :"I'll heal your team first, of course." * Before battle :"I'll gladly show you the skills of a who toughened up while adventuring alongside Kukui back in the day!" * Upon being defeated :"You're with Kukui... Looks like he brought along a good Trainer." * After being defeated :"Well, well, you certainly seem qualified to take on the trial." :"That guy's as interesting as ever. My old buddy!" :"Welcome to our observatory, !" Hokulani Observatory * First quiz answered wrongly :"Soffy! I'll shut the system down as soon as I can, so hang in there!" * Second quiz answered wrongly :"Soffy! I can hear a buzz in your voice! I think I can just about shut the system down..." * Third quiz answered wrongly :"Stay calm, Soffy! types can't be , after all!" * Fourth quiz answered wrongly :"Soffy! If you get tall and skinny, people might mistake you for me! Should I start calling you Uncle Soffy? But wait... how can we be each other's uncles?!" * After defeating Totem :"Soffy!" :"Nice work, Captain! You helped here through his/her trial, and your experiment was a success!" :"It seems that your Ping Totem Pokémon 2.0 uses too much electricity. If we can get a little assistance from , we should be able to make some improvements." :"Congratulations on clearing your trial! And you, Sophocles. You did well as captain." :"Don't you worry. I'm sure that I made the right choice in naming you captain. Even if you are my cousin." :"Usually it's the island kahuna who appoints the captains. But there are some, er, unusual circumstances here on ." :"I see... Then let me reward you!" :"This is one of the Z-Crystals that I collected long ago during my own island challenge to prove my strength and that of my Pokémon. So it seems fitting that it go from me to you. Take it, and use it well." :"And if we're done here, ... Could I ask you to do a favor for me? Professor Kukui forgot this." :"He said he would be going back to Malie Garden. Could you take it to him?" * If talked to again :"The only reason to start anything is 'cause it seems like it'll be fun. That's all you need!" First challenge * Before battle :"I came to check on what Kukui has built, and... the Pokémon League is fantastic! It's a place that conveys the awesomeness of Alola to the . And in that case, I guess that what's important is what kind of Trainer the is." * Upon being defeated :"That Kukui...he discovered a great Trainer." * After being defeated :"Just as I'd expect from an acquaintance of Kukui's! I too am proud that you are the strongest Pokémon Trainer in Alola! I'll try to come hang out again. Pokémon battles with you are more fun than any game!" Subsequent challenges * Before battle :"I gave the captain position to my cousin Sophocles, but I'm confident in my ability. My strength is like that of a supernova!" * Upon being defeated :"That Kukui...he discovered a great Trainer." * After being defeated :"Just as I'd expect from the Champion! In every situation, you pick the best moves and items. So I too have to rack my brain in the battle... At some point I want to have a battle with Sophocles and me as a duo versus you and Kukui for all the marbles. Or I guess a Battle Royal?"